


Love At First Sight

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynical when it comes to love, Bruce Wayne doesn’t believe in love at first sight. A chance meeting thanks to a nosy but well-meaning friend changes all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m constantly playing with these goopy, fluffy AUs where no parents die to further manpain and everyone has a good life (as far as I can swing it). This is one such AU because the idea of model!Dick Grayson was too good to let go of.

Bruce Wayne doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

Hell, sometimes he barely believes in love at all.

Not for himself at any rate.

He sees how his parents look at each other, and how Harvey looks at Gilda. It’s the sort of look that means that everything else stops mattering except for the object of that person’s affections. It’s… sweet, and Bruce can recognize the happiness that couples like his parents feel due to their relationships.

Unfortunately, Bruce doesn’t work like that. The most that Bruce has felt in his relationships so far is satisfaction and of course, pleasure. Being one of the last Waynes in Gotham has its perks and Bruce… well, he makes a point of taking advantage of some of the things that his name brings him.

Models.

Socialites.

Actors.

The occasional Olympic athlete.

Over the years, Bruce has dated more than his fair share of attractive and intelligent people. Not once has he felt anything that he can neatly shove into a box marked “love”. Love for Bruce remains something that most people his age confused with lust. For him, love at first sight is something that happens on his mother’s soap operas or to insipid teenagers in movies.

It’s not something that would ever happen to him.

Or so Bruce tells himself right until the moment when Vicki Vale introduces him to a young man with the bluest eyes that Bruce has ever seen in his life.

"Have you met Richard Grayson yet?" Vicki asks, smiling up at Bruce with an eager look on her face. "He’s in town with for a show and I volunteered to show him the sights." She nudges Richard forward with one hand pressed in between his shoulders, moving him until the only thing he can do is look up at Bruce with those lovely blue eyes. "Go on, Richard. Say something."

Richard licks his lips with a quick swipe of the tongue. “Um — um, please call me Dick,” he says, blurting the words out after Vicki utters an impatient noise in the background that makes them both jump. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce speaks without thinking, his mouth already several paces ahead of his mind.

"Then you should call me Bruce," he says (even though that’s not even half of what he wants to say to the smiling young man in front of him).  Bruce glances at where Vicki stands off to the side while making a show of hiding a smug smile behind her stick-straight blonde hair and fights against the urge to give his friend a rather immature thumbs-up.

Bruce settles instead for turning his full attention to Dick. “What show are you performing in?”

"Just a little modeling thing for now," Dick says with a shrug. "I’m modeling for Troia’s line during fashion week while I wait to see if I get a role in a little off-Broadway show I auditioned for a while back." Dick bites at his bottom lip and then glances up at Bruce through heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you — do you go to any of the events at fashion week?"

Bruce nearly loses himself by focusing on the little things (like the thin scar that slices into his top lip and the way that Dick’s black hair curls against the crisp collar of a blue button-down). He clears his throat and tries to look like he’s not openly staring at Dick’s handsome features.

"Fashion week," he repeats. "Do I go to fashion week?"

Dick’s cheeks turn ruddy with a blush.

"You don’t have to say it like that," Dick mutters with a huff underlying his words. "I was just curious." The hurt in his voice is unmistakable and Dick makes as if to turn away from Bruce’s face. "You rich guys always seem to hang out with models. I just wanted…"

Dick doesn’t finish his sentence. He lets it die off, the unspoken second half trailing in the air like smoke following a skywriter, and then crosses his arms across his chest. “Maybe I should go.”

"Please don’t," Bruce says, reaching out to snag Dick’s sleeve with two fingers. Bruce offers Dick a smile that feels unsteady on his face and then tries to force himself to speak past what feels like a suddenly formed knot in his throat. "You know: I’ve never been to fashion week. Despite how my mother is a major sponsor, somehow, I’ve never managed to get an invite."

Dick’s blue eyes widen. “Really? D-do you want one?” No sooner than the words leave his mouth does Dick wind up trying to backtrack. “Only if you want to of course,” he says quickly. “I have extra invites. I can even introduce you to some of the other models.”

Bruce shakes his head.

"I don’t want to meet models," Bruce says, speaking as fast as he can when the corners of Dick’s mouth start to droop a bit. "What I would like is a chance to get to know you better."

Bruce knows how he sounds. He’s over thirty and he still can’t talk to people he finds attractive without coming across like a hormonal teenager.

But Dick’s smile shines even brighter. “I’d like that too,” he says.

Before Dick, Bruce would have scoffed at the idea of love at first sight, but now…

Now it seems like the only logical explanation for the way that Dick’s bright smiles seem to slice right through to his heart.


End file.
